This invention relates to a vehicle suspension system and particularly to the incorporation of an air ride suspension assembly for a trailing axle joined by a load equalizing shackle connection to a leaf spring guided drive axle suspension assembly.
Suspension systems of various kinds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,189; 4,184,698; 4,131,297; 4,093,272; 3,801,086; and 3,614,123; and there are many other suspension systems that have been developed. However, none of these suspension systems incorporates the concepts of the present invention. This suspension system is set forth in the summary which follows: